Vanitas
This character is an open character. This means anyone can play as them. This character is also a villain involved with the Geostigma plot. Basic Information Location Everywhere Age Older than he looks Fandom Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep History Creation Created through Master Xehanort's desires, Vanitas is a body made of darkness that had been forcibly extracted from Ventus's heart. Broken, Ventus merged his heart with Sora's, which gave Vanitas a face. Re-awakening Everything around him was soft, quiet. The gentle drip of something in the chamber, the soft whisper of echoes in a place lost in time. The sound of rushing water fell on deaf ears. It was in the distance. Above him, below him, all around him but not here. It only dripped from the moist cavern walls and fell in pools around him. A pale green glow was the only light, a small pool of liquid gathered in the corner, slowly rising. Perhaps soon, it would rise and fill the little cavern completely. A figure sat in the middle, his head bowed, his body curled into a ball. His skin was shattered, broken from something long, long ago. The snow white bones were visible under the sinewy muscle. Hands make of skeletal bone, folded over his legs. Moisture had collected across his pale skin, the moisture slowly ran down the skin, latching onto an empty spot. Each little drop brought back a small section of skin and missing flesh. He was being reconstructed. Ash-black hair, thatched patterned skin, exposed flesh. Here was safety, here was peace, here was purity and light and life. It was the only reason he sat here, his head bowed, waiting. Endless years, life nearly extinguished from the lifeless body. The light of life was a tiny flame in a wet room, underwater, about to go out. Until this body was finished - that life would remain a tiny flicker. Until that flame was consumed by a splatter of darkness. A creature of angles and hard lines sprouted from the stone and dirt. Red little eyes, a hunched four-legged body that jerkily went to inspect the boy. The long snout prodding at the skin, trying to fix it. Trying to mend the broken pieces of skin. A scuffle, the creature scrambled away as the limbs twitched with the first spark if life in years. It crash-landed into the small pool of liquid, it turned black from the darkness that surrounded it. The creature rose once more, moving it's angles over to the near-lifeless boy. This time, the skin began to reform. Darkness seeped in, powered by the substance that the creature was covered in. Flesh reknitted, turning that pale white before tainted by darkness. It seeped out of the flesh across those long pale arms. The boy had discovered something. The creature beside him merely watched at the boy unfurled himself, sparks of life running through him once more. He lay there, eyes closed, just waiting. The creature came towards him, perching on his narrow chest to investigate his face. A hand snapped out of nowhere, the flesh an open wound leaking darkness. The creature, grasped by the neck, squirmed and tried to fight it. Its pointed forearms useless against that grip. As it struggled, it slowly began to disappear, sinking into his skin. Absorbed through his skin, amber yellow eyes opened, misted for a minute before clearing. Slowly, he rose, darkness swirled across his exposed flesh, it tightened across his skin, hardening and turning into fabric. Though he did not know where he was, the stone walls broke open for him, wherever he was, he was floating, light as air, soft green lights shining behind his eyes. The darkness leeching out of his skin. --- When he emerged, yellow eyes scanned the area. He knew not what he held in his hands. An infection in his skin sped up the process of regeneration - brought him back before his time. He was weak, this world was unfamiliar to him, but he knew what he had to do. What he held in his hands was going to help it spread. Quotes "Hmph. It's always about your friends, isn't it?" Trivia *Triviaaaa